You Never Called
by jonn3y5
Summary: Elliot left Olivia in bed after they slept together. Olivia woke up and found his note, but what happens when he come back wanting to explain but figures out there is a small complication...she had his baby.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, this is my first svu fanfic so be nice and review.**

Olivia walked to her car with her coffee in hand ready to take on the world head on. She was already exhausted and it's only six in the morning. Her day always starts the same way, and every day she leaves exhausted. Between a twelve hour work day and a 1 year old boy she never gets a full eight hours of sleep. It's not because her son keeps her awake, even though sometimes that is the case, it's not her job; it's her thoughts. It's been almost two years since she has seen Elliot, and it has been four since she has worked with him. She last saw him in a bar drowning him self in a bottle of whiskey. He was miserable after the shooting, blamed himself and shut everyone out, even his wife. She got sick of it and left him which made him spiral even more out of control. She paid his tab and took him back to her place. She had to literally drag him into her room and when she did she fell right on top of him, and he kissed her. He made her feel things she didn't know were possible, but when she woke up the next morning, she didn't wake up to a warm body she woke up to cold and a crumpled piece of paper that she carries with her to this day. She wanted to forget what happened but how can you do that when that night created a life. She vowed to be the best mother she could be and she was nothing below exceptional with her son. But lets face its she is normal and sometimes she feels like he belongs in a zoo. She finally walks in her precinct and sits at her computer and desk. Cragen walks out of his office and hands her a file.

"12 year old found stabbed in an ally way ripped clothes and no ID." He tells her. she nods and looks around

"Where is Finn?" she stands up and grabs her jacket from her chair.

"Took the day off." He watches her

"Then who am I with?" she looks at him. He simply looks passed her and she looks at him before turning around. She is shocked to see her old partner and one time lover standing there with a smile. She turns and looks at Cragen.

"Elliot has decided to return to SVU, as your partner." She shakes her head and looks at him. He walks over to her.

"Hey Liv." She stands there feeling her hands getting sweaty and her heart beating rapidly.

"We have a crime scene." She walks passed him quickly and takes the stairs down to the car. He catches up to her and grabs her arm gently.

"We need to talk." He looks at her. She shrugs her arm away gently.

"Not now Elliot. Not here." She starts walking.

"Then when and where." He says walking close to her. He moves away from him

"Stop pushing Elliot!" she snaps. He stops and she looks at him.

"I am sorry ok. I just don't want to talk right now." He nods and he walks silently to the car. The ride to the crime scene was so tense neither of them could breathe. When they finally parked, both quickly jumped out the car and walked over to the tape.

"Detective Stabler good to have you back." A patrol officer smiles, Elliot nods and smiles before walking over to the body.

"I forgot how gruesome this job was." He states as he looks at the body. Olivia starts checking the perimeter for evidence.

"it looks like we have a murder weapon." She says as she bags a bloody gun. She hands it to Elliot. He looks at it as her phone rings. She takes off her rubber gloves and answers it

"Benson. She states as she answers the phone. She listens intently.

"Ok Jenna calm down I am on my way." she hangs up and looks at Elliot with her phone in her hand.

"Can you finish up here I will meet you back at the precinct." He nods.

"Of course is everything ok?" she nods.

"I will see you in a few." She walks off the crime scene and gets in the car. He watches her before finishing the crime scene and returning to the precinct. He sits at his desk and he goes over evidence with Cragen.

"This is the gun Liv found before she ran off for some emergency." He hands him the bagged weapon.

"We sent the blood sample to DNA to find out if that is our Vic's blood." Cragen studies it carefully.

"So you said Olivia had an emergency." He says still looking at the gun.

"Yea her phone rang she said she was on her way and ran off the crime scene like her house was on fire or something." He leans back in his chair.

"You know something I don't know captain" Cragen looks up at him and sets the gun down

"If there is something going on with Benson I have the right as her partner to know." Elliot stands up.

"Actually you don't" Olivia says as she walks by.

"You gave up that right 2 year's ago." she sits down. He frowns and looks at her.

"so on the way to the crime scene wasn't an appropriate time for this talk but here, right now is?" he leans forward.

"No it isn't. It might never be the right time." She stands up.

"So we have a gun and some finger prints so far." She looks at the evidence board.

"We ran the finger prints and they all belonged to our victim. Problem is that she was a minor so most likely she doesn't have a record or she isn't in the system so we either find missing persons or we get lucky with the system" Elliot says standing up.

"Let's take our chances." Olivia says as she picks up her jacket.

"Call me if you need me. I'm off duty effective now" she walks out the precinct. Elliot looks at her before grabbing his jacket and going after her.

"Liv, Olivia, Benson!" she turns around.

"What?" he looks at her.

"Lets grab something to eat, I want to talk."

"What makes you think I want to do anything with you?" She puts her hands in her pocket.

"Just hear me out." He begs her.

"You have five minutes to convince me to be in the same room with you." She looks at her watch.

"Damnit Olivia I am not playing this game with you. You don't want to talk fine." He walks away she stares a hole in his back. When he turns the corner she turns around slowly and walks to her car. She stands there before pulling out the note she keep with her at all times. She reads the tear stained note silently.

Liv,

I'm sorry. I love you. –Elliot

For some reason those words made her cry every time, But not tonight. Was it because he was here in the same city as her, was it because she walked away this time not him. she continued these thoughts as she got in her car and drove through the city until she got to her two bedroom apartment. She parked before getting out and walking up the stairs slowly. She unlocked the door and immediately she was welcomed with lights and color and cheerful noises that put a small smile on her face. She walked into the living room where she saw her babysitter sitting and watching T.V.

"Hey Jenna." She turns instantly.

"Olivia, hi" sorry about the mess

"Oh its ok. I will clean it. Thank you I will see you tomorrow." She nods

"Oh Ethan is in his room" she nods

"Thanks Jenna" Jenna nods before exiting the warm house. Olivia walks to the back of the apartment to the open door. She leans against the frame and watched the small boy play with toys. She looks at his tiny features, reminding her instantly of Elliot. People always say he looks like her but she thinks he looks exactly like his father. She is brought back from her thoughts when she hears a small squeal. Her smile becomes huge when she watches her little man run over to her. she picks him up and kiss him.

"Hi baby! Did you have a good day today" he nods and rubs his eyes. She kisses his forehead.

"Are you hungry?" he nods and she smiles. "Ok lets clean you up and get you fed." She sets him down before cleaning up the mess in his room and the living room. She finishes and she makes him macaroni and cheese.

"Mommy is really tired so you get leftovers." She sets him in his chair and feeds his slowly letting him chew and dink his sippie cup in between bites. When he finishes she runs his bath water and bathes him as he splashes in the water. She washes his hair and rinses it. She starts to drain the water when somebody knocks on her door. She puts the hooded part on his head and wraps Ethan in the towel before picking him up and walking to the door. She answers it quickly

"Jenna what did you forget." She looks up at her shocked partners face and immediately regrets answering the door.

**Sooooooooooo? Was it good..tell me in reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and here is an update..enjoy!**

She looks in the confused and shocked eyes of her partner and panics, so she quickly closes the door in his face. She stands there completely still and then realizes that she just slammed the door in her partners face. She stands there before opening it. He opens his mouth to say something before she closes it again. She looks at ethan who is slowly falling asleep on her shoulder. She leans against the door to calm her fast beating heart before opening it again. He looks at her.

"Hey" he breathes out

"Hi" she looks at him. She moves so he can come inside. He notices the difference in her apartment, the way it looks and the way it feels. He looks around before turning to look at her.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" he says obviously talking about the wet baby on her shoulder. She looks at Ethan

"Define bad time." He laughs slightly. She looks at him.

"Just give me a sec." she walks into the back and quickly dresses Ethan before walking back out with a fully clothed baby. She walks into the kitchen, goes into the refrigerator, and gets a bottle of milk. She gives it to him and holds him as he drinks it. She walks over to the living room and sits across from Elliot.

"So what's up" he looks at her confused. She shakes her head and adjusts Ethan to where his head is on her chest.

"You came here for a reason I am assuming." He looks at her and nods.

"Oh yea, I just wanted to update you on the case." He sits on the chair.

"You couldn't have just called me." She pats Ethan lightly hearing his breathing even out. Elliot looks hurt at her words.

"I mean I could've but." He pauses and looks at her "I just wanted to apologize about what happened today." She places her chin on Ethan's head and smiles. It was the first time he saw her smile and it made him feel warm to know he did that.

"Its ok Elliot, I'm not the easiest person to deal with." He chuckles and looks in her eyes. She feels the intensity in his stare and looks away immediately.

"So um I didn't know you baby sat." he says as he looks around. She looks at him with a smile playing on her lips.

"I am not a baby sitter Elliot." He looks at her.

"Well there is a baby here with you alone. So either you baby sit or you had a baby, but I would've known if you were seeing someone." He looks at her.

"Elliot this is my son Ethan. I had him a year almost two years ago." He looks at her completely shocked and everything starts making since. Why the house feels warmer, the different vibes the atmosphere.

"How, who, when?" he looks at her.

"Well I am sure you can figure out the how Elliot." She smiles. He shakes his head

"You're missing the point Olivia." She is completely taken off guard with the use of her full name. He has only used that when he really wants her attention or is completely turned on, but that is just in her experience of one night.

"Look Elliot this isn't the time or place for this conversation." She stands up carefully being cautious of the sleeping boy on her chest.

"When will it be the time?" he asks her in a harsh whisper. "no where and no time seems to be right so I am asking just for an estimate Olivia, when?' he asks her with pleading eyes. She notices the storm raging in his beautiful blue eyes and melts knowing she was the cause of the disturbance.

"Soon Elliot." She whispers tears filling in her eyes

"That's not good enough." He whispers feeling anger and bile rise in his throat.

"Saturday" she says simply. He nods.

"I will take it." He gets up and walks to and out the door. Olivia lets out a long and deep breath. She immediately picks up her phone and dials Casey.

"Hello?" her voice rings through the phone.

"Elliot was just here." Olivia says not even acknowledging the greeting. The other end of the line is silent.

"Casey!"

"What? I'm still here I am absorbing the information." She says. Olivia laughs.

"I was completely shell shocked but I took it better than you." Casey laughs and Olivia begins to fill her in on the day's events.

"Just like that." Casey says. Olivia nods completely forgetting she is on the phone before repeating what Casey said in a matter of fact tone.

"So you didn't tell him?" Casey asks after a moment of silence.

"No, how could I Case he was just there after leaving me in bed like that, I was frozen all these feeling I thought were gone just resurfaced out of the blue. It's bad enough I gave birth to a Stabler." She sighs immediately feeling like a horrible mother after that statement.

"Case I have to go and put monster to bed." She agrees and hangs up the phone before they can start a conversation again. She slowly walks him to his room and puts him in his crib. He never really sleeps in here usually just when Jenna is here but she really need the bed to herself to just think tonight, so she grabs the baby monitor and walks out his room quietly. She goes into her room and just lies on the bed and stares at the ceiling. How does her life go from semi-complicated to a full blown soap opera in one day? She was satisfied with her simple and hectic life. She had a routine a plane for every thing and it frustrated her that Elliot Stabler making a return want in her book of plans. Why wouldn't it be? Anything was possible. Hell she didn't think she would end up sleeping with her partner but look where that got her, pregnant alone and keeping the biggest secret of her life. She didn't like it but what was her other option. Tell him and have him try to take away the love of her life, her baby, her prince, her everything. In all honesty she didn't know what was going to happen but she was Olivia Benson, preparing for the worst is what she does. She lies there for what seems like a few minutes but when she looks at the clock she realizes its been hours. She stands up and puts on comfortable clothes and lies back down. She tosses and turns before just giving up and watching as seconds become minutes and minutes become hours on her clock. She eventually falls asleep but she isn't resting for long until she hears the unpleasant sound of her phone ringing. She sits up and reaches for it.

"Benson" she says groggily inside of the phone.

"Liv is me" Elliot whispers in the phone.

"What the hell Elliot do you know what time it is." She says irritably.

"Sorry Liv but its important" she sighs and waits for him to say something.

"What is it Elliot." She says growing more irritated.

"I need to crash on your couch for the night." She freezes and get out of bed. She walks to her front door and opens it to see Elliot Stabler at her front door in his jacket and pajamas. She covers her mouth to try to stop her self from laughing. He looks at her and waves. She hangs up the phone and lets him in.

"What is the problem and why aren't you dressed." She looks at him.

"The heater at my place broke and the super said it wouldn't be fixed until tomorrow and it is freezing in that place." He says rubbing his hands together. She looks at him.

"You know there is this amazing invention called a blanket. It helps keeps you laughs.

"Thanks for the insight live." He shakes his head. She nods and looks around.

"Liv" he pauses "the reason I left wasn't because I didn't"

"You can stay blankets are in that cabinet and u can use the couch pillows." She cuts him off and starts to walk away.

"Olivia let me talk." She turns around.

"No Elliot. I don't want to talk." He stands up and walks over to her

"Then answer me this Liv." She looks at him

"Who is his father? Is it me Liv am I his father." She starts to get nervous, but it was a different kind of nervous.

"That is ridiculous Elliot?"

"Is it? I did the math and it makes sense. Unless you were pregnant when we had sex." She looks at him trying to think on her toes.

"Elliot he is almost two in two months if you were is father he wouldn't be two for four months. It takes nine months to have a baby." She shuffles her feet. Truth is Ethan was premature two months premature to be exact. The stress from her job and just general stress made her go into early labor. Nothing, thanks god, was wrong Ethan. He is a very brilliant boy, he did spend a few weeks in the hospital because of his size but now he is ok and she thanks god every day for that. She looks up at Elliot.

"Well a guy could only hope" He moves closer to her. He moves a strand of hair out her face. She makes a sharp intake of her breath and watches him.

"El" she whispers.

"Whoever the father is, is a lucky ass guy." He moves away and sits on the couch. she takes a deep breath and walks with shaky legs to her room. She closes the door and leans against it. Maybe it was time to tell the truth. God when did everything get so complicated.

**Soo what did you think..reveiws make me happy review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! I want to thank all of my positive reviwers and to thank them for their support and I will be sure to keep updating. Here is another update.**

She got of her bed slowly, knowing she had a case to finish at work. Jenna would be here in an hour and she had to get dressed and had to get Ethan up and fed because just like his mother he was not a morning person, so to save the misery of others she took care of his morning routine. She got in the shower and she continued with her thoughts. The ranged from tiny tots soccer practice to a mystery at work but the one thing she refused to think about was Elliot so she kept her thoughts preoccupied. She got dressed and walked to the kitchen. She smelt coffee and then realized Elliot stayed her last night and was still here. She thought he would've left after he woke up. She walked in the kitchen quietly making a bee line to the coffee. She quickly made herself coffee trying to get out before he could say-

"Good morning Liv" she stopped dead in her tracks. She shut her eyes tightly. If only she moved faster she would avoided the good morning. She breathed out before turning around and plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Elliot, how did you sleep?" She looks around.

"Good. Thanks for letting me stay here." He takes a sip of coffee

"Your welcome, when you're done you can show yourself out" She nods and taps her fingers on her cup. She starts to walk away but he stops her.

"Liv listen to me. I'm sorry about asking all of those questions after I told you I would wait." She turns around and looks at him.

"I hope the couch was ok, but I have to go get Ethan ready." She walks to Ethan's room without looking back at Elliot. She wakes her son up who insisted on crawling away from her and making her life hard this morning. She hears the front door close and knows that Elliot left. She feels as if a weight has lifted from her chest. His presence makes it harder to hide her secret. Why does she think she needs to hide this from him? He is not a bad guy and he is an excellent father to his other children especially Eli, so why is it so important to her to keep this secret? She finally finishes dressing and feeding her son. She sets him up with toys on a blanket and watches him walk around until Jenna gets there. When Jenna gets there she kisses Ethan's forehead and leaves for work.

The day progressed slowly. Following leads and chasing suspects. They finally found the killer for the 12year old rape and murder. They found out that the father killed her after she was raped because he was felt she was no longer pure and a child of god. The brother of her best friend raped her after she slapped him in the face for calling her father a "Jesus freak". For the majority of the day they were sitting at their desk doing paper work. They would steal glances at each other from time to time. She would catch him making similar faces Ethan would make when he would concentrate on walking or playing with Legos. She continued to work on the paper work she was to finish by the end of her shift. She felt his looks burning through her and it was unbearable to the point where she had to make a coffee run to the break room. She stood there and just took deep breaths. She needed to tell him. There was no way around it. It was literally hurting her to keep this a secret. She had to tell him as his right as a father she needed to tell him. She takes a cup of black coffee and returns to her desk. He watches her with worried eyes, and she avoids his looks and continues to type on her computer. She finishes her report and takes it to Cragen. When she gets to his office he is on his phone and tells points to his desk. She sets it down and walks back out the office. She finds Elliot talking to a group of officers. She watches him laugh and takes a deep breath.

'_It's now or never Olivia'_ she thinks to herself. She walks over to him and grabs his arm pulling him away. He looks at her half curious and half angry. She avoids eye contact.

"I need to talk now. But not here the roof." She grabs her jacket and walks up the stairs and up to the roof. She stands by the wall and looks out over the city. He walks through the door and looks at her.

"Liv, what's going on?" She turns and looks at him.

"I lied to you Elliot." She looks at him. He moves closer to her.

"What did you lie to me about" he says inching closer to her. She watches him get closer and closer to her. She starts feeling over whelmed and put her hand up.

"Stop!" she looks at him. He stops in his place and looks at her.

"Liv, what did you lie to me about?" he looks in her eyes carefully. She closes them letting tear that have been building up in her eyes fall. She opens them and looks passed him before looking him dead in the eye.

"I lied to you about Ethan." She says quietly. He looks at her.

"What about Ethan?" he presses lightly.

"Oh god Elliot I feel like a terrible person." She starts to cry. He walks over to her and wipes her tears.

"Talk to me Liv, what ever it is we can get through it." he tells her lightly. She shakes her head.

"No, not this, you are going to hate me forever." She continues to cry.

"Liv you are scaring me." He looks as she cries for another minute before wiping her tears and looking at him.

"Ethan is your son Elliot." She looks at him watching his expression turn from concern to anger in about 45 seconds. She watches him stand there completely still as his face turns red.

"Elliot say something" she touches his arm. He continues to stand there.

"Elliot!" she yells his name.

"Im processing." He tells her. She stands there and watches him carefully.

"Say something" she begs him.

"Like what? How you kept my son away from me. Or, or how you lied to my face or my personal favorite how you thought it was ok to do this! YOU DON'T DO THAT!" he yells at her. She stands there on the verge of tears afraid to move. He watches her before starting to walk off the roof.

"so you are going to just yell at me and leave huh? I knew you were good at leaving. You don't have the right to be upset Elliot after you left me that day. You gave up the right of knowing when all you left was a measly I am sorry on the back of a fucking take out menu. So fuck you Elliot!" he turns around and looks at her.

"I don't have the right to be upset are you shitting me right now? And I am not walking away from you I am walking away from this, this conversation." He walks off the roof and Olivia, despising the fact that e got the last word stands there until se gets a call from Jenna wondering if she is ok. She tells Jenna she is on her way and goes down to the parking lot, into her car and drives home. When she gets home she lets Jenna go home and she just holds Ethan fearing the worst. After their blow up on the roof she didn't even know what was going to happen next. She did feel better now that it was out there, but she didn't know what was to happen next. She skipped dinner that night, but she fed Ethan and did his normal routine. He slept in her room because she needed to be by him right now. She wanted to skip work the next day to avoid Elliot and his anger but she couldn't she had to go into work because of the double homicide she had to investigate and it was all hands on deck. She lays there staring at the ceiling with her thoughts in over drive knowing it was just going to be another sleepless night.

**So was it worth the eight hour wait? Elliot knows! Finally after a gruesome two chapters. I actually decided to let Elliot find out because of one of my favorite reviewers. her review made me happy and it made me laugh so I told him because of what she said sooooooooooooo review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is a short review. I am starting school soon so they will become longer and longer, but here is an idea that has been sitting on my mind for a while. It's more of a filler chapter I will try to have an update up later tonight so keep your eyes open. Enjoy!**

"No." Olivia slams the door on Elliot for the third time in five minutes. She decided to call in sick because Ethan was running a fever of 103, and of course Elliot came over to talk to her and apologize but she wouldn't let it happen. He kept knocking and she kept answering just because she found satisfaction in saying no and slamming the door in his face. Eve though she has only done it three times she finds it amusing and satisfying. She walked away from the door and started cleaning up toys and started to fold her laundry. The knocking persisted but she ignored it and watched the TV. it stopped about twenty minutes into a movie. She pauses it and listened carefully. She heard a big bang on her door and she jumped. She quickly got up and opened the door.

"What the hell Elliot?" she yelled.

"I was going to get, if you let me in or not." He said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"So your plan was to kick my door open? And then what pay for a new god damn door?" she yells again. She groans and looks at the dent in her door.

"You are paying for that. Oh and another thing. No I am not talking to you!" she slams the door.

"Liv, I was shocked. I have another son. What did you expect?" he said through the door.

"Not a reprimanding Elliot. God I thought you were an understanding person!" she hits the door in frustration. He moves his face away and sighs.

"Understanding about you keeping my son from me!" he yells at the door.

"Why did you leave Elliot?" She says quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Liv," he sighs.

"No Elliot! Answer the question."

"I thought I was too damaged." He says

"You? You thought you were damaged. Hello pot this is kettle." She laughs.

"Is that really how it goes? I never understood that saying." He laughs

"Come on Elliot damaged really that's the best you can do. I am the product of a rape, my mother wanted nothing to do with me and you are damaged?" She says sliding down the door.

"Olivia think about it. I just got out of a marriage that I thought was doing well, I lost Eli, I left SVU, my life was headed towards the dumps and how did I know you wanted to be around that?" he explains

"I was your best friend Elliot. I have seen you at your worst. What made you think I didn't want to be around you to help you?"

"That's the point Liv I didn't want you to fix me and Kathy. I wanted it to be over between me and Kathy because I wanted something else." He says.

"Did you get it?" she asks

"Kind of." He smiles. "Give me chance Liv let me make it right." He says.

"Let me think about It." she stands up. "Goodnight Elliot." She touches the door and walks away.

"Good night Liv." He stays by the door for a while before walking away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Olivia walks into work the next day with coffee in one hand her jacket in another.

"Hey El." She says with a smile. She set the cup down on his desk. He smiles and puts another cup on her desk.

"Benson, Stabler, 22nd street rape homicide." Cragen said.

"You know the usual." Elliot says as he stands up and grabs his jacket. He smiles and walks to the car. She follows him and gets in the car.

"So Liv, I was thinking about maybe I can come over and have dinner, you know get to know Ethan." He says, she smiles and starts to answer but his phone interrupts her.

"Sorry, hold that thought." He answers his phone. "Kathy hey, yeah we are still on for later. Ok, alright, see you then." He hangs up. He looks at Olivia.

"Kathy and I are getting together to discuss-"

"You don't have to explain Elliot." When they get there she gets out quickly and starts to talk to witnesses. He groans and leans his head against the head rest.

"Great just great." He gets out and starts processing the crime scene.

**You didn't think I would make it that easy on you? Haha review and tell me what YOU the readers want to see happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update. Yay! It's longer than the last one. Some of you asked for Kathy to find out and that's what I did. So read and review.**

Elliot walked into his tiny apartment and threw his keys on the counter. He shrugged off his jacket and looked at his pone. He is supposed to be meeting Kathy in 20 minutes and discuss his visitation with Eli. He changes his shirt and freshens up before leaving again to the coffee shop. He gets there in enough time to order a coffee and find a table. He sits there patiently and he looks around and waits for Kathy. He sees her walk through the door and he stands up and waves to get her attention. She sees him and smiles. She walks over and kisses him on the cheek.

"Elliot wow, you look great as always. Not quite the wreck I thought you were going to be." he puts on a nice smile.

"Thanks you look good yourself." He smiles and takes a sip of his coffee.

"So how are you Elliot, because from the looks of things, your life seems to be going well?"

"Things are good, slowly getting to where I want them to be." He says and sits back in his seat.

"How is Olivia? Last time I saw her she was in babies' r us looking for a present for her sister's baby shower. I didn't know she has a sister." Kathy smiles, and looks at Elliot.

"She doesn't have a sister. Kathy listen I need to tell you something." He starts to get nervous. She looks at him.

"Elliot what is it?" she touches his hand. He looks at her.

"The night the divorce was final, after I got my final pay check from SVU, I went to a bar and I drank, a lot. Olivia came to get me after the bartender called her. She dragged me to her place and I kissed her, Kathy and one thing led to another we-"

"Oh my god Elliot, you slept with her." he nods and she pulls her hand away.

"That not the worst part. The morning after I left and she found out-"

"You got her pregnant Elliot?!" he looks at her as she puts her hand over her mouth. He nods and she closes her eyes.

"I can't believe I trusted you with her. How many times have you slept with her? Was it more than once, were you having an affair with her?" she starts to cry.

"You know that I never ever had an affair. It was once Kathy and that night led to a lot more than I thought. I didn't know about the baby until I came back I swear." He says forgetting about his coffee and now sitting on the edge of his seat. She looks at him and places her hands on his.

"I know you will be a great father to that baby and Eli, I will call you to set a drop off time." She starts to gather her things. She stops and looks at him

"Promise me Elliot you will make p for lost time with Olivia and your son or daughter." He looks at her.

"His name is Ethan" he smiles and looks at her.

"I know you love both of them and I am happy for you Elliot." She stands up. He stands up with her.

"I will see you later," she smiles and kisses his cheek and leaves. He watches her and sits back down and runs his hand over his face.

"Elliot?" he looks up and see Olivia smiling and a little boy standing there looking down at his leap frog tablet. Elliot looks at him and memorizes his every feature. How his nose resembles his as a little boy and his hair and eyes make him look more like his mother especially when he is concentrating. His lips and ears are like his and his chin makes his whole face resemble Elliot. he is a perfect blend of Benson and Stabler. His soft blue eyes can turn into a stormy blue when he gets mad or frustrated. Elliot was so captivated by his son he didn't even realize Olivia was sitting across from him now.

"Earth to Elliot." she waves her hand in front of his face. He looks at her.

"Sorry I spaced out for a second."

"Yeah I know." She laughs. "What are you doing here I thought you were meeting Kathy?"

"I did already she just left. I wanted to drink my coffee before I left. What are you doing here?" he looks at her.

"Well I had a meeting with my lawyer and we just finished, so I came here to get some coffee and I promised little guy hot chocolate." She smiles and looks at him. "Are you ok, you look like you are about to be sick." She touches his arm. He feels the spark and warmth in her touch and he smiles. He puts his hand over hers.

"Im fine, I just told Kathy about you and Ethan." Her hand goes cold and clammy. He looks at her. "Everything is fine, she was shocked but not mad at you." She starts to calm down.

"Good, I like Kathy." She smiles.

"And she likes you, very much." She keeps smiling.

"Well I have to go get him to bed, so I will see you Monday." She smiles and stands up. She takes Ethan's hand again and starts walking. She looks back at him and smiles. He smiles back and when Ethan turns around he waves. Ethan looks at him strangely for a second before waving back and turning back around.

"Oh yeah things are defiantly good again." He leans back and his seat and drinks his now cold coffee.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

Olivia wakes up the next morning to the smell of laundry detergent. She wakes up and finds a white sock with a foot inside of it, right next to her nose. She sits up finds her son dressed in sweats socks and a tee-shirt.

"What are you doing handsome and who turned on the TV. She tickles him and he laughs.

"Mama! Bears." He points to the TV were the Bernstein bears theme song was on. She shakes her head.

"Ok TV head," she smiles and walks out the kitchen. She starts the coffee and goes in the refrigerator.

"We need to go shopping today." She groans and closes it. she hears little feet and she looks to see Ethan coming I the kitchen.

"Cheese mama?" he asks and looks at her.

"Honey we don't have cheese."

"Flat cheese?"

"Nope no cheese not even sticks cheese." She picks him up. "Later today we will go to the store and buy cheese but mama needs to shower and change and drink coffee." Se takes him to her room and puts him on the bed.

"Im going to take a quick shower." She goes into the bathroom and quickly showers. She comes back out in a tank top and shorts and combs her hair out. She brushes her teeth and she calls Ethan to brush his teeth. He climbs on the step stool and stand on his tippy toes to get his tooth brush. He gets it and starts brushing. She comes and stands behind him and starts brushing his hair. She styles it his favorite way and then picks him and set him down on the floor he runs to his room and puts on his shoes. She walks in his room and goes into his drawers.

"Shoes off and jeans on." She tells him. he pulls of his shoes and puts his jeans on. He looks at her and puts his shoes back on. She goes in his closet and grabs a jacket. He runs over to her and she helps him put it on. Her phone starts to ring and she answers it.

"Benson, oh um hi Kathy, Im actually really busy-, ok sure, alright 10, Ok bye." She hangs up the phone and groans.

"Change of plans buddy."

**What do you thing is going to happen between Olivia and Kathy? Elliot and Olivia getting closer, what do you think about that? Don't worry guys a lot more Elliot Olivia action coming up next but first review and tell me your thoughts. Im also thinking about bringing Olivia's family drama into the mix, like her brother, so tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guysss I'm bacckkkk! So here it is and if you readers of my other fan fics your in luck because those will be updated as well. Sorryif it sucks but it's been a while. Enjoy:)

Olivia walks into the restaurant holding Ethan's small hand. She looks around for Kathy and breathes in when she see the back of her head. She walks over to her and smiles.

"Kathy" she smiles and Kathy looks at her and smiles. She stands up and hugs her gently.

"Olivia, it's been a while." she smiles and looks down at Ethan who is playing on his leap frog tablet silently.

"please sit" Kathy says. Olivia nods and sits down. She immediately gets uncomfortable and starts to fiddle with her napkin.

"I was surprised to hear from you" Olivia says as she takes a sip of the provided water.

"well I haven't talked to you in a while and with Elliot back I wasn't sure how you felt about working with him again" Kathy says with a smile. Olivia starts to relax but not to much.

"I'm great" Olivia smiles. Kathy smiles and looks at Ethan.

"what a handsome boy" Olivia smiles and touches Ethan's head.

"yeah"she smiles. Kathy looks at her.

"so Elliot looked upset yesterday" Olivia looks at her.

"why." she asks curious.

"He wants a relationship but he isn't getting it" Olivia looks at her.

"with you?" Olivia rubs Ethan's back as she speaks.

"Who do you think Liv? He has always loved you, even when we were married you can see it in his eyes how he felt about you. No he is connected to you forever and he can't even have you. I don't get it Olivia that man wasn't even married to you and you had him. His everything, everything I wanted, his heart, his soul, his love, but you don't even realize it. Open your eyes Olivia" Kathy stands up and throws some cash on the table before leaving. Olivia sits there and pulls out her phone. She silently stares at Elliot's number weighing pros and cons in her head. After deciding it is no the time nor place for he conversations she was planning to have with him she locks her phone and gathers Ethan and leaves the restaurant.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

When she gets home from all her errands she carefully unloads a sleeping Ethan and puts him in her bed. She goes back to the car and unloads all the groceries and items they got. She takes them all to the house and locks the car. She puts it all away and sits on the couch quietly. She turns on the tv and starts to fall asleep but not before she hears a knock.

"Elliot. What are you doing here?" she looks at him carefully.

"I can't do it anymore Liv." he says quietly.

"do what?" she looks at him concerned.

"live without you" he looks at her before kissing her.

Soooo what's next? You tell me! Is it too soon? What Do you want to see happen? R and r!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry for the long delay. Here is your next chapter. It is short it is more like a filler but enjoy anyways:)

He pushes her against the door to shut it as he continues to kiss her. She smiles into the kiss and pushes his jacket off his shoulders. He wraps his arms around her waist and starts on her neck. She moans softly and runs her hands through his short hair. She leans her head back for him to get better access as he unbuttons her shirt skillfully. She starts on his belt but she stops when she hears a whine from the baby monitor. She groans and looks at Elliot.  
"Go, I will still be here." She nods and fixes her shirt quickly before grabbing the monitor and a bottle and going to the back of the apartment. Elliot looks around and takes in the features of her apartment. Warm, inviting, kid friendly. With toys and stuff animals spread out in the floor you could tell a baby lived here. He looks at the pictures on the wall. Some of her and friends. Some of her and Ethan. He looks at one picture of her and him and he stares at it. It looks like it was at Finn's daughters wedding. They looked happy. Dancing in each other's arms. She looked beautiful in her dress and her hair pulled back into a low bun and stands of hair cascading her face. He smiles when he remembers her complaining about her heels on the way home. She claimed she was sober but they way she moved against him and how she was tied to his side the whole night he could've sworn she had a little to much to drink.  
"Ok. Baby down" she sets the empty bottle and now quite monitor down. He turns and looks at her. She walks over to him and puts her hands on her chest.  
"Where were we" she leans up and kisses him. He kisses back and pulls away. She looks at him with curious eyes and steps away.  
"Liv I want this to be more than tonight. I want this to be forever. I want to marry you, I want to see your stomach swell with our children, I want to tell the world that you are mine. " she smiles and looks at him with tears.  
"Children, like plural. More than one" she looks at him. He laughs at looks at her.  
"Of all I said that's what stuck out to you." She nods and moves closer to him.  
"Yes because to make babies you must participate in a certain activity" she raises an eyebrow and smiles when she kisses him. He smiles and leads her to the couch.  
"Elliot Stabler what do you think you are doing" she asks playfully. He looks at her weird.  
"Um?" He stumbles over his words before she puts a finger over his lips.  
"There is a bedroom you know" he smiles and picks her up and takes her to the bedroom. He lays her on the bed and starts from her ankle and kisses her body all the way to her lips. She parts her lips and lets his tongue devour hers as she pulls his shirt off of him. He smiles and rips her shirt of.  
"El that was my favorite shirt" she whines but is turns into a load moan when she feels his fingers playing against her wet core. He smiles and he reaches up to take his pants off quickly. He helps by kicks them off leaving him in boxer and her in her bra and her pants half down. He pulls her pants off and smiles when she moans when the cold air hits her hot core. He kisses her inner thighs and breathes in deeply. She moan and breathes out his name. He looks up at her.  
"Patients love" he pulls of her wet panties and tosses them to the side. He feels himself getting painfully harder as he licks her. She moan and lifts her hips off the bed. He pushes them down and she main in frustration.  
"El baby I'm too wet. It hurts I need you" he groans and gets hard at her words but he starts to suck on her swollen clit. She responds with a moan and grabs the sheets beneath her. He uses his tongue to explore her and her main get louder. He hears her curse before she cums in his. She moans reeling in the aftershocks of her over the top release. She keeps her eyes closed and feels sleepiness come over her. Elliot starts to kiss her neck.  
"I'm not don with you yet" she opens her eyes and looks at him to question but she is cut off the the feeling of him pushing herself inside of her. She moans and throws her head kisses her neck as he stretches her. She moans and shuts her eyes. He starts to move in and out of her as her toss curl in pleasure she claws at her back as he moans against her neck and moves faster. She starts to scream but he kisses her as he runs her clit between his finger.  
"Shit, El, shit!" She screams as she cums hard. He cums with her hard. He rolls off of her and breathes hard. When she calms down she rolls over to him.  
"Promise me you will be here when I wake up?" She asks looking at him. He nods and kiss her.  
"Promise"

So? What happens next? Elliot and Olivia have there happiness..for now.. Read and review


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia wakes up and shifts around in bed. She turns only to be greeted with small feet. She looks and sees Nate sleeping with his head at the foot of the bed. She smiles and realizes that she is now dressed in a bra and a shirt and underwear. She looks around and sees a note on the pillow next to her. She suddenly gets a feeling of anxiety knowing her history with Elliot and notes the night after they make love. She picks it up and reads it to her self.

Liv,

Went to go get breakfast. Stay in bed.

El.

She smiles and and lay back down. Her dream is slowly starting to become reality. Her son can finally get to know his father and she can finally have a real love life with Elliot. She picks up the note and and reads it over and over until she feels the frets move from under her arm and is replaced by her sons small head. She sets the note down and runs her hand through Nate's hair. She kisses his head and looks at him.

"How did you sleep bub." She whispers softly. He moves his head and looks up at her with his bright blue eyes. He rubs them and yawns. She smiles and watches him wake up slowly. He has never been a morning person.

"Good" he replies simply before putting his hands on his mothers face. She looks at him and smiles. He giggles and lets go but Olivia reaches down and starts tickle him softly on his stomach. She smiles when laughs leave his lips and and feels his breathing starting to become hard and she stops. He flips over on his stomach and looks at her. Hair ruffled, face red with a smile on his face. His chest rises and falls quickly and she touches his face.

"You ok buddy?" She asks him. He nods and looks at her. She sits up and kisses his forehead. Elliot watches the exchange of mother and son and smiles. He never expected Olivia to be such a great mother. She looks over at the door and smiles at Elliot and whispers something in Nate's ear. He turns around and looks at him quickly before looking back at Olivia and shakes his head. She smiles and whispers something else and Nate whispers back loudly.

"He gunna be mad mama" Elliot chuckles softly and Olivia shakes her head. Nate gets off the bed and runs over to Elliot trying his best to tackle him. Elliot laughs and picks him up as Nate struggles against him.

"No!" He screams with laughter as Elliot tickles him. Olivia smiles and laughs when Elliot sets him down and Nate run over and hides behind Olivia. Olivia holds her hand up to stop Elliot when he gets closer to her.

"Don't worry I come baring coffee" he picks up the cups he set down and hands her one. She smiles gratefully and Elliot sits on the bed. Olivia stands up and walks into her bathroom and comes back with a glass of water and two character shaped pills. Elliot laughs.

"Where did that glass come from?" Olivia smiles and tells Nate to sit up.

"My bathroom" she says simply. Nate sits up and takes the pills from her and eats them before taking the water from his mother.

"Is everything ok?" Elliot asks watching his son carefully.

"Yes he is just taking his vitamins" Elliot nods feeling like that wasn't the whole story he just decides to drop it. The rest of the day the family spent indoors while the snow built up outside. Around dinner time Nate was standing on his step stool admiring the snow fall on the ground while Elliot and Olivia snuggle on the couch.

"This is all I wanted" Elliot whispers in Olivia's ear. "You and our son that's it." Olivia smiles and turns her head so she is looking at him.

"I think you two need some individual bonding." She says. She watches Elliot's face turn into panic, and she giggles. "Don't panic. Just take him for hot chocolate buy him something and you will be his best friend." Elliot nods and watches his son blow on the window and then scribble on it.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Olivia shakes her head and kisses his chin.

"He is going to love you. I promise." He nods and continues to watch him fear still evident in his eyes.

Hey if you guys are still with me I just want to thank you for reading. Next up Elliot picks up Nate from school and Olivia gets a visit from her family. Tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the confusion guys. His name is Ethan and he is one but I am mocking him after my sister who was able to form complete sentences when she was one so that is what's happening there. If you have any suggestions about how he should talk or act please leave reviews and thank you for the support guys. Enjoy

Elliot leans on his black SUV outside of Park Wood Elementary school. He looks at his watch and realizes that afternoon Pre-school gets out any minute. He suddenly gets nervous. He is going to spend sometime with his youngest son. Ethan is a really smart kid, so he would form an opinion about Elliot fairly quickly. He wants his son to like him, so he devised a plan to let Ethan decide where they were going and what they were going to do. A soft bell rings and Elliot looks up and see kids walking out with oversized backpack and cute hats to cover their heads and huge jackets to keep them warm. He sees Ethan in a green beanie and a large black coat. He knows that's he is looking for his mom so he walks over to him. Ethan looks up at him as Elliot squats down.

"Hey buddy your mom told me that she had to work later than usual so I came to pick you up and hang out with you. How does that sound?" Elliot says as he looks at him. Ethan shakes his head and Elliot takes his hand and takes him to his car. He straps Ethan into the car seat and sets his backpack on the floor and walks over to the divers seat. He looks back at Ethan.

"Are you ok?" Ethan nods and looks out the window. Elliot starts to dive away from the school.

"So buddy what do you want to do? We can go to the zoo, to see animals, or the mall to see Santa or we can go get ice cream or hot chocolate or look for mommy Christmas present." Ethan swings his feet and looks out the window. Elliot looks in the rear view mirror and looks at him.

'Well this is awkward' Elliot thinks to himself.

"Or we can go home and watch a movie" Ethan looks at him and shakes his head.

"No?" Elliot says questioning. Ethan nods his head and Elliot realizes he should ask one at a time.

"Ok the zoo?" Ethan shakes his head.

"No again ok um How about ice cream or hot chocolate" Ethan again shakes his head.

"Your killing me kid. The mall?" Ethan nods his head and Elliot smiles.

"Ok the mall it is" Elliot starts to drive towards the mall and looks back at Ethan again. He feel slightly frustrated that his own son won't talk to him. Olivia says it is part of her personality he only talks to people he is familiar with. So does that mean he would talk to Santa before his own father. Elliot shakes his head and knows its not Ethan's fault nor Olivia's . he was the one who walked away so really he had to deal with the consequence that came with that. When he gets to the mall he sees that Ethan has fallen asleep. He smiles and parks before walking and taking him out if the car carefully. He walks into the mall with a sleeping Ethan on his shoulder and walks around to all the different stores to find Olivia a gift. After a while he starts to feel the weight of Ethan and sits down. Ethan starts to wake up and Elliot looks at him.

"Hey bud feel better?" Ethan nods and look around.

"Mall?" Ethan says and Elliot nods.

"Yes we are at the mall. Do you want to help me find a Christmas present for mommy." Ethan nods excited and Elliot takes him into the jewelry store where they pick out the perfect present. They walk around the mall going into the different stores and buys all types of things. Elliot holds Ethan's hand as they walk through the mall and Ethan looks up at him.

"Daddy why we have to buy presents if Santa brings them." Ethan says as they sits down. Elliot looks at him with a huge smile.

"Did you just call me daddy" Ethan looks confused.

"That your name" Elliot smiles.

"Well Santa can't make all the presents he has so many presents to make for so many other boys and girls so we buy presents so people can give and get more stuff" Ethan looks confused which seems like a rare occurrence and Elliot laughs.

"It's complicated bud but you will understand some day." Ethan nods and Elliot buys him pizza and they sit down to eat. Ethan tries to eat the pizza like Elliot but ends up dropping it on his lap. Elliot smiles and picks it up.

"Ok bud, we are going to have to buy you a new pair of pants. Your mother is going to kill me" Ethan smiles and Elliot takes him to baby gap to get him a new pair of pants. He buys him some sweats and changes him in the store. He takes their bags and Ethan's hand and walks to the car. He gets everything in and Ethan strapped him and as soon as he turns on the car Ethan is snoring in his car seat. Elliot smiles and feels like they had a good day. When they get back to Olivia's house he takes Ethan out first and walks to the door. He waits after he knocks and Olivia opens it and smiles.

"Hi" she whispers as she take Ethan and walks into the house. She sets him on the couch and puts pillows around him.

"How was it?" She asks. He smiles and kisses her forehead.

"It was perfect but I have stuff in the car" she nods and helps him get all of Ethan's belongings before walking back into the house. She starts to close the door but Elliot's hand stops it. He grabs her face and kisses her.

"Thank you for giving me such an incredible little boy." She stands there speechless as he walks to his car and drives away.

So alittle father son bonding. So I'm running out of ideas! Help by reviewing and give me ideas please and thank you


	10. Chapter 10

Happy new year! Thanks for the lovely review I hope loverofbones is reading because this chapter is inspired by her review! Enjoy!

Elliot stands in Olivia's kitchen with a bag on his shoulder, and his head in the fridge. Olivia comes into the kitchen and clears her throat. Elliot lifts his head only to hit it on the top of the refrigerator. He groans and Olivia laughs and claps.

"Nice one Stabler" she says playfully. He rubs his head and sticks his tongue out.

"Don't mock my pain" he says. "So is Ethan ok with coming over for the whole weekend, without his mommy" Elliot says shifting the bag on his shoulder. Olivia puts her fingers over his lips.

"Shh! I haven't gotten that far" Elliot smiles.

"Olivia!" Elliot says in a mock astonished voice. "Lying to our son" he says playfully.

"Not lying. I just haven't told him" he smiles and wraps his arms around her waist. She smiles when he leans down to kiss her but she turns her head when she hears Ethan calling her. Elliot keeps his forehead on the side of her face and groans.

"You would think I would have better timing than that." She smiles and moves away. She walks towards the back but Ethan runs out and bumps into her.

"Mommy" he says with a whine.

"Aww what's wrong baby" she squats down and runs a hand through his hair as he runs his eyes.

"No find punchy" he says leaning into Olivia. She smile and wraps her arms around him.

"Baby I put punchy in your bag that daddy is holding" Olivia says. Elliot looks at them confused.

"Punchy?" He says as a question.

"Punchy the penguin. Casey gave it to him when he was first born and in the NICU." She says as Ethan lays his head in her shoulder.

"Why is his name punchy?" Elliot says jealous of the bond between the penguin and his son.

"Ethan would always roll over and hit it on accident. Casey named him punchy as a joke but it just stuck." Elliot nods as Ethan lays on his mother.

"Ok bubba time to go with daddy." Ethan sits up and looks at her.

"What bout you mama" he says. His blue eyes starting to tear.

"You know what bud, this is going to be a you and daddy weekend. Mama is going to stay home this time. Ethan shakes his head furiously.

"No. Mama no" he starts to cry and Olivia picks him up.

"Oh baby it's going to be so much fun. You and daddy at his house having boy time" Ethan cries on her shoulder and Olivia tries to hand him to Elliot but he just holds on and cries. Olivia looks over at Elliot who has a deflated look on his face.

"Aww I'm sorry El. It's just too soon" Elliot nods and sets his bag down. Elliot touches Ethan's head and kisses Olivia on her forehead and walks out silently as Ethan cries.

A few hours later Olivia lays on the couch with Ethan as they watch another episode of yo gabba gabba! Olivia feels her head starting to explode as Ethan watches with excitement. When she hears a knock she gets up quickly happy to get away. When she opens she sees Elliot and the whole stabler crew, even Eli at her door step. Elliot smiles and sets Eli down.

" Since I couldn't bring Ethan to the sleep over I thought I would bring the sleep over to Ethan" Elliot says with a proud smile. The door opens wider when Ethan comes and looks out the door. Elliot waves at his curious face and Ethan looks up at his mom and reaches his arms up. The whole Stabler clan walks into Olivia's house setting up sleeping bags and pillows and setting bags in the corner. When they are finished they all look at Olivia who is holding a very shy Ethan.

"So Liv are you going to introduce us to our little brother?" Kathleen says with a smile.

"Ethan this is, Kathleen, Dickie, Elizabeth, Eli and Maureen. Guys this is Ethan." They all smile and wave and Ethan peeks out from his mothers shoulder and gives a slight wave.

"Oh my goodness. He is too cute dad. I mean Liv" Elliot looks at Kathleen with mock hurt.

"I am cute" he says.

"Dad you are not cute. Liv is cute" Dickie says with an handsome smile. Elliot come behind him and grabs his collar from behind.

"We arnt flirting with the mother of my child are we Richard" Dickie gulps and shakes his head.

"No! No of course not dad" Elliot lets go of his collar and pats his back.

"Good" he says as he picks up Eli. They all stand there awkwardly for a minute before Ethan lifts his head. He gets down from Olivia and sits on the couch as pocoyo comes on. Everyone exchanges looks and files in front of the TV. Ethan is quite as he watches the show. Dickie reaches for some popcorn when he hits his head on the table. Ethan laughs a little and Dickie smiles.

"You like that?" Ethan sits up and nods. Dickie stands up and takes three apples from the kitchen and starts to juggle. Ethan smiles and watches him fascinated.

"Wow Dickie you are pretty good" Olivia compliments.

"Yea you should join the circus" Elliot says jokingly.

"Dad he is the circus" Kathleen says. Everyone laughs and Dickie throws an apple at Kathleen and it splashes everywhere.

"Dickie!" Kathleen screams. She starts chasing him and before long there is popcorn in Dickies ear, apple pieces everywhere and there is food flying across the apartment everywhere. Elliot his hiding behind the counter with Olivia, Eli and Ethan.

"Alright boys this is the plan. We take these eggs and attack from the rear and the front." Olivia says.

"Alright men, and Olivia" Eliot says nodding at Liv "ATTACK!" they all run and start throwing eggs at Elizabeth, Kathleen, Maureen, and Dickie. All of them scream and fall to the floor dramatically as if they were wounded. Ethan stands there with the eggs in his hands still and starts to cry. Olivia turns around quickly and walks over to him.

"Aww baby what's wrong?" She says hugging his food covered body.

"Dickie hurt mama?" Ethan says with tear.

"Oh no big guy I'm ok." Dickie says standing up. "See not even a scratch" Ethan looks at him and then looks at Olivia.

"Lizzie, Titi?" They stand up and he smiles.

"See bud we were just pretending" Olivia says. Ethan nods his head and wipes his eyes. "Now throw those eggs and finish them off!" Olivia says tickling his stomach lightly. Ethan giggles.

"But only pretend mommy?" He says. Olivia nods.

"Just pretend" Ethan smiles and throws the eggs at them and they all fall down frantically. Ethan laughs and lays his head on Olivia's shoulder.

"Well it looks like its bath time." Olivia says. Elliot nods and picks up Eli and walks towards the bathroom.

"Dickie, Lizzie, Kathy, you are on clean up" Olivia says as she walks away.

"Aww Liv" Dickie says. Kathleen hits him.

"Shut up loser you started it" Dickie sticks out his tongue and Maureen wipes raw egg on it.

"Dude gross!" He says as he wipes it off with his shirt.

"Dude gross!" The girls mock and he starts cleaning.

By the time the boys are bathed fed and sleep the house is to its original clean and they are all laying on the floor watching a movie. Ethan is snuggled into Olivia's side. Olivia is snuggled up with Elliot. Eli is laying next to a sleeping Dickie. Maureen and Lizzie are on the couch and Kathleen's head is next to Ethan's. Olivia sighs and lays her head back on Elliot's shoulder.

"This is perfect Liv" he whispers in her ear. She nods her head and starts to fall asleep.

"Liv?" He whispers. She moved her head again and keeps her eyes closed.

"Hm?" She answers after a while.

"Marry me" she opens her eyes and looks at him.

"What?" She sits up careful not to disturb Ethan.

"You heard me" he says as he takes her hand.

"No Elliot I heard you but I don't think you heard yourself" Olivia says as she moved a strand of hair out her face.

"I know what I said Liv" he sits up with her.

"You are just overcome with emotion. All of your kids are in one place you are happy-"

"That's the thing I'm happy with you. Liv I love you. I wouldn't want to share this moment with anyone else. Please Liv, marry me?"

So that's it for this chapter. This was a lot of fun writing I hope it was as much fun to read as it was to write. Please review and leave your ideas because I will make them happen! Review:)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys this is a very very small chapter. I'm sorry I just haven't had any ideas so maybe you guys can help me out? Thank you and enjoy:)

Olivia plays with the ring that's rests on her left hand as Ethan watches TV beside her. She spins it around her finger and stares at it as the light gleams off of it. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She feels like she made a mistake saying yes to Elliott. The proposal was so sudden. When she said she said she wants to work on them she didn't mean marriage. The pressure was just to much and she caved and said yes. He was really happy in the moment and even more happy when they told the kids. Ethan was a little upset they would have to move after the wedding but Olivia assured him it wouldn't be for a while. She stands up and walks to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. She needs a distraction as she feels herself over thinking this. She shakes her head and closes the refrigerator. She leans on the counter and looks at the ring again.

"Mommy?" Ethan walks in the kitchen. She looks up from her hand to see Ethan rubbing his eyes. She smiles and picks him up.

"Hi baby. Are you sleepy?" He nods against her shoulder and she walks over to the couch and sits with him in her arms. She rubs his back and kisses his head. She rubs his back in a pattern as her mind wanders. She battles with her thoughts as Ethan falls asleep on her. She listens to his breathing even out and she feels his forehead. He started to pick up a cold a few days ago. He is just running a fever but no symptoms. She lays him on the couch and walks over the TV turning it off. She looks at Ethan. She can't do this to him. Up root him from his daily routine. She shakes her head. No she can't use Ethan for her fear of getting married to Elliot. She just needs to stop being afraid. She runs a hand through her hair and shakes her head. Easier said than done.

So that's it let me know what you think. Leave me some love and ideas by reviewing or private messaging me. Thanks for sticking by me.


End file.
